


Лапка Сущности

by Nobel Don (hastarkis), WTF Dead by Daylight 2021 (fandom_DbD)



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game), Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Canon-Typical Death, Crossover, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Entity!Thanatos, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pre-Slash, Survivor!Zagreus, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:00:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29087979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hastarkis/pseuds/Nobel%20Don, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_DbD/pseuds/WTF%20Dead%20by%20Daylight%202021
Summary: Загрей пытается сбежать, но уже не из Ада. А Танатос ему помогает - как и всегда.
Relationships: Thanatos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Kudos: 8
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, [DBD team] 2. Тексты G-PG





	Лапка Сущности

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Noreegh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noreegh/gifts).



> Полезные ссылки:  
> Выживший: [Загрей](https://hades.fandom.com/ru/wiki/%D0%97%D0%B0%D0%B3%D1%80%D0%B5%D0%B9)  
> Спутник: [Танатос](https://hades.fandom.com/ru/wiki/%D0%A2%D0%B0%D0%BD%D0%B0%D1%82%D0%BE%D1%81)

Когда _он_ появлялся, Загрей позволял себе расслабиться. Если он возникал в воздухе, деловито осматривался и останавливал свой взгляд на Загрее, значит, рядом никого не было. Ни других выживших, ни убийцы. Он любил приватность.

Он садился сверху на генератор, как будто ничего не весил, и смотрел, что происходит. Иногда садился сверху на камень, если Загрей очищал проклятый тотем. Иногда парил в воздухе. Загрей всегда смотрел на него снизу вверх, и у него не возникало желания это исправить. Здесь, посреди темных, грязных построек, стоило быть тише воды и ниже травы, чтобы выжить.

А Загрей хотел выжить и вырваться. Пытался сбежать отсюда уже очень много раз, но каждый раз его постигала неудача. Не помогали ни сожженные заранее подношения, ни аптечки, ни фонари, ни причудливые инструменты для починки механизмов двери. Ему не хватало навыка, но Загрей не сдавался.

А тот, в черном плаще, с изогнутой лапой за спиной, смеялся, когда генератор взрывался под неумелыми руками. Тихо и без издевки. Снисходительно. С каким-то даже уважением.

И не уходил. Это значило, что на взорванный генератор никто не обратил внимания. Или никто не обращал на генератор внимания как раз потому, что черный плащ сидел сверху и улыбался. От его улыбки становилось спокойнее и увереннее.

— Какой бардак, — заходил он издалека, когда генератор в очередной раз взрывался, — тебе, наверное, не помешает помощь?

— Отойди в сторону, — предлагал он, когда Загрей обыскивал углы в поисках проклятых костей, — и просто подожди, пока я разберусь с этим.

— Никто не идет тебя спасать, — комментировал он, пока Загрей висел на крюке и боялся пошевелиться. Это, пожалуй, был единственный случай, когда Загрей смотрел на своего извечного спутника сверху вниз, а не наоборот. А тот с сочувствием поджимал губы и ласково говорил:

— Закрой глаза, сейчас будет больно.

Если их встреча происходила в самом начале, он снимал Загрея с крюка, и это действительно было до одури больно. Он говорил, что у каждого есть шанс сорваться самостоятельно, но с чужой помощью, конечно, справиться легче. Загрей пытался не думать о том, каково сниматься без чужой помощи, и был благодарен за второй шанс на побег.

Однако если это был конец, он говорил иначе:

— Перестань сопротивляться, если захочешь закончить все побыстрее.

Когда Загрей висел достаточно долго, Сущность чуяла его кровь и приходила за своей жертвой, чтобы все закончить. Ее узловатая паучья лапа целилась Загрею прямо в сердце, но он сопротивлялся. Ловил ее на подлете и держал так долго, как только мог. Хотя в целом это было бесполезно, потому что силы покидали его, а смерть неизбежно настигала, чтобы запустить новый круг.

И все же Загрей сопротивлялся. Потому что лапа в сердце – это тоже было до одури больно, а еще потому, что он хотел продержаться подольше. Сколько он выдерживал? Три минуты? Пять? Десять? Рано или поздно он выдержит достаточно, чтобы уйти отсюда иным способом.

Но пока Сущность его неизменно забирала. Замахивалась и целилась в сердце. Иногда замахивался и целился _он_.

Он, в черном плаще, был легким и сильным. Если замахиваться доводилось ему, он уже не парил над землей, а сидел на перекладине крюка. Доставал из-за спины свое оружие – такую же узловатую паучью лапу – и замахивался, а потом, пока Загрей привычно сопротивлялся, теряя кровь и силы, смотрел ему в глаза.

С тоской и, как будто бы, сочувствием.

— Предложение все еще в силе, — говорил он. А Загрей не хотел, чтобы на него смотрели с такой тоской. Он, в конце концов, обречен. Всё начнется сначала. И этот, в черном плаще, придет снова, но уже поможет с тотемом. Или с генератором. Или с капканом. Или еще с чем-нибудь полезным, а не будет смотреть, как из Загрея утекает жизнь.

Может быть, Загрей даже вспомнит спросить его имя.

С этой мыслью он согласно кивал и отпускал руки.

Тот, в черном плаще, замахиваясь узловатой паучьей лапой прямо в сердце, обещал:

— Больно не будет.

И больно действительно не было.


End file.
